


Sing Sweet Music to Me

by Yessica



Series: Whumptober 2020 Yessica Edition [11]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Broken Promises, Hurt No Comfort, Psychological Horror, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yessica/pseuds/Yessica
Summary: Wilson, the nightmare throne, and an ending to another adventure.(Whumptober day 12 - Broken Trust)
Series: Whumptober 2020 Yessica Edition [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949233
Kudos: 20
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Sing Sweet Music to Me

"We're sorry."

Their final words echo in his mind, bouncing against the inside of his skull. It's hard to think, let alone make sense of how he got here. Her hands frame Wilson's face, long nails digging into his skin.

With desperate tugs he tries to move – tries to get off the chair made of barbed edges and cutting black, but it feels a useless effort to get up. Every pull only drives her deeper into his skin, burning inside his very veins. The world spins slow circles, a combination of blood loss and the darkness in her eyes taking its toll.

Wilson can barely feel his own pulse against his throat when she squeezes it shut.

They had been doing so well. Wilson had been roaming the vast expanse of this peculiar world for weeks, stocking up on supplies and building himself a home as loneliness crept its way into his brain. Wilson wasn't the emotional kind, but complete isolation did funny things to even the most rational of men and there was a certain comfort in knowing he had not been completely abandoned, pulled into a realm of incomprehensible dynamics, and left to his own forever.

Finding them had been a surprise greater to Wilson than some of the strangest creatures he had encountered so far. Maybe he had simply forgotten what other humans looked like – had forgotten what it felt like to care.

Because Wilson had liked them. Willow who had that glint of fire in her eyes. Walter who always seemed the first to throw himself into danger. Even the little girl Wendy, still filled with the childish curiosity so many adults lacked. Wilson had liked them in a way he had never cared for people before. And all it had done was give him even more motivation to continue his research, feverishly searching for a road that would get them all home.

Wilson wanted to go home.

Maybe that's why it hurt so much. Her claws drag across his back, rivets of pain. His head swims with too many thoughts but they're too fluid to hold, slip through his fingers as water would. It is cold – not the freezing touch of winter but deader still.

"We're sorry."

Willow's face was a pale slate of pity as her hand encircled his wrist. Wilson looked down at it flabbergasted. He had liked them, but he had never really been touched by them before. Had not been touched by anyone. She pushed him slowly but deliberately, hesitant in the action but undeniable in its intention. The chair was a solid weight against his back.

Maybe he had asked why. He can't remember if he did. The scientist in him was always searching for a method in the madness, patterns in the ripples of the ocean. Wilson wanted to know why.

"He promised," she said, with the glint of fire all but gone. She looked tired beyond words. "He promised this was the only way to get us out."

Wilson was about to ask what she was talking about when the pain burned up inside him. It felt like molten iron poured inside his ears, scorching its way into his brain matter. Wendy was crying – one hand reaching out to him - and Walter picked her up, carrying her into the blazing light. Wilson didn't know where they were going. Just knew that he liked them.

When the silence returned, bringing with it the inky black of the void, he was alone on this nightmarish throne.

Charlie whispers in his ear, voice the grinding of bones in a mill. "They abandoned you," she says with pleasure tinging every note, a melody she sings to him. "They left you all alone here to rot. Just like me."

Wilson wants to shake his head and say it isn't true. But inside his heart, he already knows. She drives the knife ever deeper into his back, smelling the insecurity like a hound scents its prey. Her laugh overlaps with the shadows.

"That's fine-" and once again she drags her nails down his face, scratching into him. Wilson barely registers the physical pain anymore. "You can just stay right here with me forever."

He had liked them.

No matter how hard it is he forces a smile. Wilson knows they wanted to leave. They all did. And maybe it can be the best possible outcome. He had little to return to. A dusty old lab, a cursed portal, a house in ruin.

Sacrifice is always the price of progress.

And he had _liked_ them. "I'm sorry," is what they said as they had condemned him to eternity.

Wilson knew he would forgive them if he'd ever be given the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Zeke on [my Tumblr](http://sharada-n.tumblr.com/)


End file.
